Loves Soft Kiss
by keami huyga
Summary: Sai is finally able to feel an emotion, but who is the emotion for?


_**Loves Soft Kiss**_

Darkness. That's all the young kunochi had felt that fateful night since he left. Ever since that night, there had always been a dark abyss in her soul that could not be filled no matter how much she tried. And it was all made worse when the Fifth Hokage put another person on their team. Team Seven would never be complete again, no matter who the third person was.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's deepened voice called to her from across the training field. Sakura's head snapped in the direction of Naruto's voice. Naruto and Sai were both staring at her.

"What Naruto?" she called over to them. Sakura tried to keep her voice calm as the darkness inside her seem to throb more than usual.

"We're supposed to be training against you. You haven't moved in ten minutes." Sai's emotionless voice responded.

"Sorry. I was planning my strategy." Sakura smiled at them. She removed two dull tipped shuriken from her pouch and began training against the two shinobi in front of her.

**. . .**

A few hours after training had ended, Sakura was in the midst of Konaha shopping for herbs and spices to make some special medical pills. She stayed away from the crowds as she made her way from shop to shop. Sakura passed Naruto at the ramen shop but ignored him as he called out to her. She didn't even realize that she had passed Ino on her way to the second herb shop. The darkness had almost consumed her tonight, as it had many times. The only thing she could do was finish shopping and go to a spot she could be alone. But tonight, the darkness seemed different. Sakura needed to find a place to be alone and now. She diverted herself to a side alley that was barely acknowledge by the villagers. She sat down behind a trashcan and curled up, a single sob escaping her throat. The darkness had totally consumed her entire being tonight, something it rarely did. Why did he have to leave? Why must he hurt me? Why must tonight be anniversary of his leaving? Another sob escaped her throat.

"You shouldn't be in an alley by yourself. Even the most rookie ninja could take you out." a gentle voice called down to her. Sakura looked up through blurry eyes and just made out Sai.

"What do you want Sai?" Sakura snapped at him.

"I thought we might talk." he answered back, unaware of her anger.

"Why?"

"I read that when a girl begins to act strange that it usually means something is wrong with her. And she wants to talk."

"Reading mangas again?' Sakura chuckled. She stood up and stumbled a little. Sai reached out and held her up. Sakura blushed slightly and pushed Sai off. She began to walk away. Sai followed her, grabbing her bag of already bought spices and herbs.

"You forgot this." Sai handed her her bag of spices and herbs, but she didn't acknowledge him now. She headed to the roof of the academy, seeming to be in trance.

"Sai, I don't want to talk. You might as well go home." she turned and snapped at him as they walked onto the roof.

"No." Sai plainly said.

"Sai, I'm not worth your time. I'm not worth anything." Sakura turned away from him, tears starting to fall down her face. A pair of arms wrapped around her and hugged her softly.

"Sakura-chan." Sai breathed into her ear. "When I joined your team, I had no idea what emotions where. But, after I met you, something…no…some feeling was flooded into my soul. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. I wanted to feel it more. But the only time I had this feeling was when I saw you. I never knew had to show it, but I think I do now."

Sai gently turned Sakura around and wiped away her tears.

"Sakura, I know now what this feeling is. I love you." Sai met her eyes, and Sakura could see the love in them. She couldn't look away from them. These were the eyes that she had wanted Sasuke to look at her with all those years ago. Sai began to come closer to Sakura until their noses were touching.

"I know with all my being that what I said was true." Sai whispered. Sakura's tears had now increased, but they were tears of joy. Sai really did love her. Then it happened. Sai's lips met hers. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever had. When Sai pulled away from her, she could feel her body wanting more.

"Sai…" Sakura whispered. He seemed to be tensed. "Why are you so tense?"

"Because I know you're going to hit me." he smiled at her. Sakura began to chuckle, then laugh. Sai's smile disappeared. Sakura reached up and pulled Sai back to her, wrapping him in a hug.

"No Sai. I'm not going to hit you. Thank you. For everything tonight." Sakura smiled up at him. Sai truly smiled back at her, and they both knew this was the start of a long relationship.

_Le Fin_


End file.
